


After Effect

by metalhead98



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: After the wedding squanchers, Episode: s02e10 The Wedding Squanchers, Feels, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, after auto erotic assimilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhead98/pseuds/metalhead98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty wants to check up on Rick after not seeing for a couple of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything beside the words.

Morty stuck his head through the door. "R-rick..." he said timidly seeing Rick laying his head on the desk. Nothing.

"Rick..." he said a little louder. A grumble. That was a start... He stuck a foot in the room. Quietly he tried to walk over to his grandpa. That is before he took one wrong step and tripped over one of Rick's many inventions. There was a loud crash and Morty groaned rubbing his head. 

Rick lifted his head slightly looking sideways at his clumsy grandson. "What do yOU want M-morty," he said his voice scratchy and hoarse. Morty's ear pricked up. He hadn't heard Rick's voice in days. It was weirdly comforting... 

"I-i-i just wanted t-to see if you were okay," Morty said sheepishly.

"I'm *urp* fINE Morty. Just l-leave me alone," he said reaching in his coat and pulling out the flask. Morty stood up and went over to him. Up close he looked even worse. His eyes had bags under them and his clothes were filthy. He just looked so... Depressed. Morty's heart squeezed. He never saw his grandpa like this. Then he saw the machine above his grandpa's head. And the ashes beside him. Morty shook his head. He wouldn't have tried that... Would he? 

"H-hey Rick," he said, messing with his hands in nervousness. He was gonna do something he had rarely done. Rick groaned.

"You're sTILL here?" he said turning. Morty took a deep breath and hugged him his arms looping around inside of Rick's lab coat. He buried his head in Rick's chest ignoring the smell. Rick was stunned. He barely hugged anybody. But this was Morty. The Morty he almost risked his life for. The Morty who he actually cared for. So he wrapped his lanky arms around his grandson and hugged back with all his might.

He buried his nose in Morty's hair and tried to keep himself from crying... Again. Morty was though. This was his Rick. The only friend he had and the only person that really cared for him. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Rick... 

After awhile they pulled away and Morty smiled up at him with his usually Morty way. He ruffled his hair and shot him a really small smile. "Hey M-morty, you wANNa go w-watch a movie?" he asked. 

"S-sure Rick." Rick stood up and went to take a shower. Days in the same clothes wasn't very clean. After he was done he saw Morty already in the garage. 

"Let's go!" he said. 

"O-okay Rick," Morty said while getting in. "So w-what are we gonna watch?" 

"AnythiNG you want. But we have a l-little detour to make..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after Rick is captured by the Galactic Federation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you guys have been begging for a new chapter well here it is. I hope it's is up to your standards.

Morty sat in the garage. It was dark and cold but he didn't care. His head was laid on the desk, a bottle of unknown alcohol was in his hand. He was staring off into the darkness. 

Nobody bothered him anymore. Seemed like nobody cared anymore. His mom was probably drunk again... His dad off to work as the federation had given him a job. Summer was never home either. Always out with her friends and her boyfriend. Probably trying to forget the memories of... him.

But that's what was Morty's problem... Rick had been his only friend. The only one who really cared about what happened to him. His family never checked on him. Of course he had locked himself in that basement but they didn't even try. 

He missed it... He missed it badly. The stars in the galaxy as they drove by. The quietness of space, just hearing his and Rick's breath. The laughter after a stupidly long adventure. The smell of Rick beside him in his little car.... 

Tears rolled down Morty's face. He didn't want them. He hated them. He sat up and brung the bottle to his lips. He took a big swig of it and choked it down. He winced as it burned his throat. Soon it warmed his stomach and he sighed. 

"W-why did you have to l-leave Rick?" he asked the darkness. "Why couldn't you just stay here with us... With me..." The tears welled up and he let them fall. It was the first time he had let himself cry. He sobbed and hiccuped until he couldn't anymore. And then he was numb. 

He stared blankly at the wall in front of him. The Federation had taken all of his other stuff. There were no longer boxes of junk and scrap that Rick could use again. The Meeseeks box was gone. His car was gone. All his inventions and gadgets and gizmos... Gone. Nothing but an empty garage. 

Except for Rick's stache. They hadn't seen it. Of course only Rick and Morty knew were it was. Once they had left Morty found it and drank the first bottle he found. That was the first time he got drunk. And it felt good. So good that it gradually got worse... That's how he ended up here sipping on one of Rick's last bottles. 

He tightened his fist around the neck of the bottle. The only things he had of Rick's... And he was drinking them away. He drank the last bit and threw the bottle at the empty wall. It shattered and sparkled as the broken pieces fell. Morty slumped over again and buried his face in his arms. 

"You fucking idiot!" he screamed. "Why did you leave?" he asked softly. Suddenly soft whir started behind him and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the whirring sound Morty fell asleep to? We'll see!

Rick stepped out of the portal and smiled. He was finally home. After all the attempts, he finally found one that worked. It was so elaborate that it made his head spun thinking about it, but it had worked. He was home!

Of course the garage was empty of all his inventions and gadgets and gizmos. He squinted his eyes in the darkness and saw a figure at his desk.

"Morty!" he exclaimed happily. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Morty," he said more calmly yet still ecstatic. No response. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Look... I-I'm sorry for what h-happened Morty I really am... C-can you f-forgive me?" ... Still no response.

Rick started to get worried. He touched Morty's shoulder and shook lightly. "Morty?" he whispered. He was limp and Rick saw what his had in his hand.

"Dammit Morty!" He turned Morty's chair around and shook him. Finally Morty's eyes opened slowly and groggily.

"R-Rick?" morty asked confused. "Whatryoud-doin hre?" he asked his words slurred. 

"Morty you idiot!" Morty's face fell.

"I'm f-foine," he said angrily, pushing Rick away.

"No you're not! You're d-drunk Morty!" Rick yelled. He didn't care if anyone heard he was completely outraged. "And b-by the looks of ya *urp* you didn't even eat!" he said pointing out Morty's very skinny body. "You could have blood poisoning Morty!"

"Rick I'm f-fi-" Morty promptly proceeded to puke his on to the floor.

"See! Not fine! *urp* I-I'm taking you to the hospital," he said. Morty grabbed his wrist. 

"You'll get caught!" Morty said frightened. "I-I c-can't lose you again," he sobbed. Rick looked at him and his heart broke. He had done this to him. He had left and this is what he turned Morty into. Morty was like him... The thing he had never wanted. He sighed.

"Then we'll go to another d-dimension! Just... Just hang in there." Rick pulled out his portal gun (Morty no longer questioned anything he felt so terrible) and blasted the wall. He grabbed Morty by the wrist went through. On earth the portal closed leaving the basement empty and quiet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update on the same month! Magical!


	4. Chapter 4

Morty lagged behind as Rick rushed through the new dimension. He thought he was gonna be sick again and pulled Rick to stop. 

"What's wrong?" Rick asked, worried. Morty put a hand over his mouth and breathed trying to keep himself from puking. "Fuck," Rick muttered under his breath. He waited till Morty's nausea passed and picked him up holding him like a baby.

Morty closed his eyes too tired to fight it anymore. Rick looked down to see the passed out teen who then proceeded to throw up more a little blood mixed in this time. Rick panicked at this. "You're so stupid, Morty!" he yelled eyes brimming with tears. God he was pathetic... Crying over a Morty... He held the boy tight against his chest as he look for the nearest hospital.

After awhile he finally found one and ran through the automatic doors. He frantically rushed to the desk screaming at the receptionist to help his grandson in his arms. "Calm down sir," she said reaching for the phone to call someone to help the boy. Rick looked down his lab coat and shirt covered in vomit but he didn't care... As long as someone could save his Morty he didn't care. He ran his fingers over the boys sweating forehead and through his curly hair.

Soon people rushed into the waiting room taking Morty from Ricks arms and he followed after them. They went into a room and as Rick tried to go in he was stopped. "You have to wait out here. We're going to do everything we can," the nurse said hand on Ricks chest. Ricks anger flared up but died quickly at the thought of risking Morty's life. He sighed and went back to the waiting room.

"Please be okay," he whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know my writers block is something else but I hope you enjoy!

Morty opened his eyes and groaned at the bright lights. His mouth felt dry and he had a horrible taste in his mouth. He looked down and saw himself in a hospital gown connected to all kinds of machines.

"Morty?" a voice quivered. Morty turned his head and regretted it as his head started to pound. There he saw his grandpa's sitting in the visitors chair, face haggard.

"R-rick?" he said questionably as if he would disappear into thin air. His voice sounded scratchy and ragged. Rick jumped up and pulled the boy into a hug. Morty yelped as it pulled on the IV attached to him. Not a dream then, he thought. Rick pulled back and apologized quickly. Then he looked down. Guilty.

"I-I'm sorry... I-i-i shouldn't have left... B-but I was so afraid of them hurting y-you guys," Rick said. "You guys were about to sacrifice everything... All for me." He sighed and put his head in his hands. Morty didn't know what to do. Rick barely showed any emotion and never admitted that he cared about him and his family. He reached out and patted him on his shoulder.

"I-it's alright," Morty said. Rick looked at him with tears in his eyes and shook his head. Morty was taken aback.

"No... N-no it's not. I almost lost you Morty. Because of my influence. Just... J-just like I did with your mother. I hoped you would never go to that," he said trying to hold his tears back. "At least she had sense to at least eat before. I really could have lost you Morty." He wiped at his eyes.

Morty was stunned. He had never seen his grandpa so... Emotional. He had seen him at his lowest but not... Emotional. He cleared his throat. "So... Does that mean your coming back?" he asked quietly. Rick thought for a bit.

"Y-yeah Morty. I'll have to be more careful but... If it k-keeps you from doing this again yes," he said slightly smiling at him. Morty nodded and smiled back.

"T-thanks Rick... I don't think they would've of even noticed I wasn't there... Y-you saved me," he said looking down. Rick grinned. 

"No problem M-bomb. And I-i-i think they care about you m-more than you think," he said. Morty nodded.

"So... When are we going home?" he asked.

"Soon Morty... Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with this show and the ending of tonights episode made me emotional.


End file.
